The invention relates to a dispensing device with one-hand operation for pasty substances, comprising a cup-shaped container for holding the pasty substance forming a cylinder, a piston axially displaceable within the container sealing means fixedly attached to the piston acting conjointly with the internal wall of the container an operating extension fixedly attached to the piston and extending in the axial direction provided with two grip handles arranged in parallel at a distance to each other and vertical to its longitudinal axis.
Various dispensing devices have become known, for instance as described in the German DE 10 69 849 publication, wherein the container is provided with a superimposed component in which the operating extension is supported axially displaceable, its two grip handles radially extending outward in the zone of an axial longitudinal slot. Such dispensers, however, have not proven fully satisfactory in use.